Pipes are often prone to obstructions through a variety of mechanical, structural, and/or environmental factors, such as, for example, invasion by tree roots and/or other vegetation, build-up and corrosion, as well as other blockages. Various devices and methods for visualizing the interior of a pipe are known in the art. Current pipe inspection systems typically include a single imaging element coupled to the end of a push-cable to inspect the interior of pipes, conduits, and other voids. The images acquired during the pipe inspection are then viewed on a display device. However, current systems are limited in their ability to provide sufficient imaging and other data to the user, as well as to cover wide fields of view.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described problems, as well as other problems.